


Sometimes (it’s the Things You Pick up Along the Way)

by orphan_account



Category: kink - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Genitals, Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Alien physiology, Anal Fingering, Bending of sex physics, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Consent is key, Crying During Sex, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Foxtrot is the best, Full Consent, Gratuitous porn, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smashing all the kinks together, Smut, Somehow, Tango is a good person, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, alien sex physics, anal penetration, claim kink, cum as lube, established threesome, frankenkink’s monster, how is there a plot now, impregation kink, internal vaginas, loving relationship, lube as lube, magic aphrodisiac precome, magic sex pheromones, male impregnation, nonrealistic sex dialogue, not a/b/o, not how actual sex works, not how people usually talk during sex, not how sex physics work, porn dialogue, regular std screenings, safe unsafe sex, stretching the boundaries of sex physics, there wasn’t supposed to be, whiskey is a good being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whiskey, Tango, and Foxtrot just want to be left alone to love each other in peace.Yeah, like the combined demons of their past would ever allow them to actually settle down, never going to happen.





	Sometimes (it’s the Things You Pick up Along the Way)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work, and I have no clue how I came up with it. Please be kind.  
> Warning for some allusions to past seriously fucked up situations, absolutely impossible sexcapades, and the weirdest intrusive thought I’ve ever had turned into an actual story.

Tango grinned from his position on the floor, his back arched as he settled on his hands and knees so he could present his pert asscheeks up for inspection. It had taken a while for him to admit it, but he loved being admired by his partners, loved the way he could feel their eyes on him. He trembled slightly as he felt that casual observation sharpen, as if they had started deciding how to best take him apart.  
Foxtrot rolled their eyes fondly as they idly drank in the sight of Tango’s naked form, their gaze lingering on his rich mop of brown hair- he always managed to look straight out of the bedroom somehow- before following the swoop of his freckled back as it merged and gave way to the man’s, frankly unreal, ass globes.  
They watched Whiskey carefully set up Tango’s bonds, shivering in anticipation as they savored how the single minded focus of the sniper translated to seriously sexy thoroughness in the bedroom. When Whiskey spread Tango’s legs further to expose his pretty hole to them, Tango let out a groan that went straight to both of their cocks as his species’ sexual characteristics of self fabrication of sexual lubricant and spontaneous dilation of sphincteral muscles came into play. In other words, Tango’s ass began to drool slick as his rim dilated and twitched in a ‘come hither’ sort of gesture.  
“Please.” The man gasped, muscles quivering as he fought the urge to move, waiting for Whiskey to finish securing him before he started to move.  
“‘Please’ what Tango?” Whiskey murmured as he nudged Tango’s thighs apart just a bit more, eyes fixed on the glorious sight of that pretty hole spilling out slick and opening even more as it registered the stretch. It fluttered so delicately he couldn’t help but blow gently on it, causing a sharp surprised gasp from Tango, and a sharp contraction of his drooling hole. Whiskey manhandled Tango a bit more before deciding it was good enough and finally finished strapping the man’s arms and legs down.  
“Please!” Tango tried again, gasping as his hole clenched at the stimulation and keening loudly when he found nothing there.  
“What’s your color,” Whiskey asked tenderly, a solitary eyebrow twitching upwards for a millisecond at how worked up Tango already was, “tell us your color Tango”.  
It took a couple seconds before Tango answered with green which had Whiskey crooning a “Good job, love,” as he stroked between his shoulder blades.  
Foxtrot suppressed a groan at how beautiful a picture they made, the solid powerful build of Whiskey gently comforting the delicately slender frame of Tango- though delicate was the last word they’d use to describe Tango. Their partners heard their frustration and Whiskey beckoned them over.  
Foxtrot couldn’t get there fast enough, and only just avoided tripping over a truly enormous butt plug by actually tripping over a rim stretcher. Whiskey was by their side in a flash, a strong arm holding him up as their partner looked at them in fond exasperation. The only recourse was to kiss the stupidly sappy look off of his face.  
The deep rumbling laugh vibrated it’s way into the alien’s mouth, stimulating their inner ear in the most agreeable fashion while a spicy smell permeated the air as Foxtrot’s scent glands secreted an oil used by their species in sensual massages to promote mate bonding, ans as a potent aphrodisiac by other species.  
Foxtrot cupped Whiskey’s face with both hands as they kissed him, while Whiskey rubbed their oils along the sides of their rib cage. While Tango appreciated the space to screw his head on straight again, he was entering his first window of fertility and he was really horny. However, since he was not a self centered dick, he watched happily as his partners enjoyed each other.  
They broke away slowly, breathing harder, but not gasping for breath. They recognized a vaguely floral aroma wafting over from Tango, who was still panting, albeit lightly.  
Foxtrot smiled, “It is time, Tango, correct?” The medic was excited, Tango’s species was rare and unique in the fact that they were hermaphroditic in reproductive biology and metamorphic in physiology, although both characteristics meant that they were in high demand on the black market.  
The nod that Tango gave was breathtaking. Highly aroused in a desperate biological urge to reproduce, Tango looked absolutely beautiful in his borderline painful need to be filled with semen.  
As they had discussed before the biological imperative hit, Foxtrot took the front while Whiskey stepped out to the side to watch. The first window would last for two weeks peaking for two days in the middle and would be the best time to become impregnated. There would be three more windows, each one shorter than the last. If Tango didn’t breed this first session of fertility windows, it was unlikely another would come for many years and hormone imbalances would be a huge problem. However if his ass was seeded and his womb bore fruit, he was guaranteed to be fertile and healthy for the rest of his life.  
Foxtrot took their genitalia in hand, the other burying itself in Tango’s lush sex hair causing his eyes to close in pleasure, and painted his lips with pre-ejaculate.  
Tango’s eyes shot open, gold irises staring up in rapture at Foxtrot, his leaking hole temporarily forgotten even as slick trickled down his thighs. His lips parted in an involuntary exhalation of surprise, and Foxtrot quickly bent and devoured his mouth. Both their eyes slid shut in pleasure, Foxtrot licking their fluid off Tango’s lips while also fucking his mouth with their tongue. Whiskey couldn’t help a choked wheeze escaping his throat as he drank in the filthy sight before him.  
“Foxtrot, how would you like to be on your back under Tango, kissing his leaking cockhead as he does his best to suck your brains out through yours.” Whiskey’s green eyes promised something special if Foxtrot felt up to it, and they couldn’t help but eye the rim stretcher and anal plug. Whiskey and Tango shared a single glance before Foxtrot was arranging themselves so they could kiss Tango’s cockhead like Whiskey had said and Tango’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.  
“I can’t reach their dick Whiskey.” Tango complained, pouting as he stared at Foxtrot’s too-far-away penis.  
“Hold on Tango,” Whiskey chuckled as he moved in between Foxtrot’s legs, “Fox, why don’t you hold onto Tango’s knee pits to brace yourself,” When he saw Foxtrot had complied, Whiskey hiked their hips up and braced them against his legs. Dick now in easy reach, Tango happily took the member into his mouth closing his eyes as he began to pleasure Foxtrot.  
“Tango, this is as much a treat for Fox as it is for me and you, you’re gonna want to watch this.” Tango opened his eyes in curiosity and felt a thrill of arousal burn through him, his rim dilating and spilling more slick down his thighs and cock, as he saw the rim stretcher being held oh so innocently in Whiskey’s hands.  
Whiskey smiled benignly, and ran a finger around Foxtrot’s tight hole coating it in Tango’s slick. In the back of Tango’s mind, it registered that Whiskey had to have coated his fingers when he had bound him, that or his hole was drooling a waterfall of slick. The hand not teasing Fox’s hole pinned their hips just under his crotch, spreading their legs wide to expose their pretty pucker. Whiskey was resting his index finger in the middle of the ring of muscle, rubbing small circles that had their hole relaxing enough to slip two fingers in.  
Foxtrot’s bent double as they couldn’t push into the delicious burn of Whiskey’s fingers, and took Tango deep into their mouth as they moaned long and loud. Tango cried out and slipped Foxtrot’s dick further into his throat while Whiskey chuckled and fucked his fingers in and out of Fox’s ass.  
Taking the anal toy, Whiskey removed his fingers, leaned over Tango’s back, thrusting Foxtrot’s dick fully into the hermaphrodite’s mouth, and, without touching the inner walls of Tango’s gaping slick soaked hole, gathered a handful of his inner vaginal secretion. He slicked up the cylindrical toy and inserted it firmly and deeply into Foxtrot’s ass, then pushed the button to expand it. As it began to slowly expand, the center of the ring was left clear, and poured the rest of the excess slick into Foxtrot’s now gaping ass.  
Fox’s dick was still firmly seated deep in Tango’s throat, while the other had let their abdominal muscles relax and was back to kissing, licking, sucking and blowing on his cock head, which had his eyelids flickering shut to better catalogue the sensations. A cock in his mouth, a mouth on his cock, combined with the desperate ache of his gaping ass, dripping slick that was gushing from his vagina had Tango both desperately craving a dick in his ass, and frantically trying to sort all the sensory input coming his way. But then he remembered Whiskey’s suggestion of keeping his eyes open.  
He was met with the sight of Foxtrot’s ass opened up and their insides were flushed such a pretty pink he could hardly stand it. Tango’s eyes drifted just barely upwards and he saw Whiskey giving himself a handjob over Foxtrot’s gaping hole filled with Tango’s own inner slick. Whiskey’s pants and gasps quickened as soon as he caught Tango’s gaze on his flushed dick, his arousal building, coiling in his abdomen like a spring.  
He had his cockhead right above Foxtrot’s stretched out hole, the toy holding their rim open. The spring snapped as Whiskey gave his hand a twist on a down stroke, and moaning, he painted those flushed pink walls white with his seed. After a minute, the flood of semen finally slowed to a stop as Whiskey stood panting softly, he and Tango watching in captivated arousal and deep satisfaction as the white fluid drained deeper into Foxtrot’s ass. At that point, Foxtrot could only hold onto Tango’s legs and sing their pleasure out with desperate moans and keening whines. As he listened to their symphony, Tango felt his dilated rim flutter as his inner vaginal walls contracted around nothing, drenching his already soaked thighs in more lubricant as his body desperately searched for any sort of stretch, and his eyes fluttered, rolling up into his head for a second as a wave of arousal washed over him.  
Whiskey waited until he was looking again, and held up the plug, “Foxtrot, color for the plug trapping my seed in your stretched out hole, keeping my cum in your ass and reminding you of how I pried your hole open and painted your pretty pink walls white as I filled you to the brim.”  
“Green.” The answer was immediate, “Green green green, please plug me!” They pleaded wantonly, “Please insert the plug into my anus, oh stars, let me feel the stretch as you shove it into me, please don’t let your warm ejaculate escape my hole! I can feel it working it’s way deeper into me, stars, the stretching of my sphincter isn’t enough!” Their rim was clenching around the toy, and their cries were so pitifully desperate, Whiskey had started to fist his cock again, his eyes locked onto Foxtrot’s ashe ejaculated once more into their hole, the head of his cock thrusting shallowly into their cum filled ass.  
Their pleas became even more frantic l, their body desperately searching for delicious friction as they felt warm semen fill their ass before it began to cool. Whiskey didn’t allow any time to pass before he had grabbed the plug and began to push it into Foxtrot. Their pleas cut off as a strangled moan tore itself from their throat, toy having been disengaged and pulled over the enourmous plug as he slowly fucked it into their ass.  
Tango stared, transfixed, as the plug stretched their rim and sank inch by inch into Fox’s asshole. His own rim twitched as the plug finally settled, their rim twitching around the base as a bead of semen seeped out from the seal. Foxtrot’s mewls of pleasure settled into panting, their eyes screwed tightly shut with the intensity of it all as tears rolled down their face. Whiskey stroked their ass gently while Tango started to bob his head, feeling bad for forgetting about them, and licked along the flaring of the mushroom head of Fox’s cock before sinking down to the root and humming, swallowing hard around their dick.  
“Tango!”  
He kept swallowing, milking their cock through the aftershocks until they cried out that it was too much. Tango let their softening dick fall from his mouth as Whiskey slowly moved them out from under him, and helped them lay on the floor, their body twitching as the plug rubbed against their walls and prostate, gasps and yells of sensation tearing out of their lips as they shuddered. Every clench of their walls made them jackknife and twitch, until they were able to relax. The nearly unbearable pressure of Whiskey’s semen stoppered tight within them became the pleasant sensation of being stuffed full of their lover, of being claimed body and soul.  
Foxtrot clenched experimentally around the plug, pulling it deeper into their cavity, exhaling at the fullness. They clenched again, and their second orgasm took them by surprise, the intensity causing them to white out. When they came to, Whiskey was watching them in concern, Tango was craning his neck in an attempt to check in on them as well.  
“Green.” They said as explanation, Whiskey sighed, and Tango looked away, staring blankly at a wall as his hole spasmed and twitched and fluttered at the slightest breeze, the slick spilling out of him gave him no relief.  
“Tango,”  
“Mm?” Tango hummed in acknowledgement.  
“Color?”  
“‘S green, Whiskey,” he arched his back even more and fluttered his eyelashes at the male, “will you fuck me now? Stuff me full of your cock? Fill me up with your seed? Breed me until I’m raw? Watch me swell with your child?” Tango felt his vaginal walls flutter and more slick drooled out of his ass at his words, his cock twitched, hanging heavily between his legs and he shut his eyes against the ache of it, “Oh won’t you please fill me with child? Shove your thick cock in me and fuck me senseless? Fuck me until I’m full of your cum? Will you fuck your cum into my womb? Fill my vagina with your sperm? Paint my insides white and stuff me so full of your cock it’ll take days for your seed come out! Oh please breed me! Knot me! Let me feel your knot against my rim locking us together as you pump me full of your seed! Make my ass drool your seed!” Tango was aware he was babbling. He didn’t care. “I’ve been a good boy! I’ve waited patiently! Please please oh stars!” He sobbed, “PLEASE FUCK ME FULL OF YOUR SEED!”  
“Oh honey, look at your hole, so slick with want for my cock. You want me bad love, your ass is gaping for me, waiting for me to fill you with my sweet seed isn’t it Tango.” Whiskey, without making a sound, had made his way behind Tango, and he ran a finger around the inner rim of his neglected hole, “We’ve neglected you haven’t we, neglected your fluttering rim, ignored your need until you had to beg like a slut to be fucked,” he added another finger, “Bet I could fit my entire arm in you without an issue, would you like that?” Whiskey added a third finger and started to rub slowly against Tango’s prostate, “My fist thrusting into your slick heat, fingering your clit until you cum, until you drench my arm in your juices?” Tango whimpered, trembling like a leaf as Whiskey growled into his ear while he fucked him with three fingers, “How about after I fill you so full of cum you’ll never feel empty again, huh? Stuff you full and then knot you, fucking it against your prostate as I cum again and again, filling your every gap with my seed? Would you like me to fist you then? D’you want me to push my cum deeper inside of you than you ever dreamed? Do you want me to fuck it into your womb, make sure you’re thoroughly bred, make sure there’s no way you won’t swell with my child?” Whiskey pressed hard against Tango’s prostate as he said it, crooning so sweetly it made Tango want to cry even as he made Tango gasp as stars exploded in front of his eyes, “Do you want me to make sure there’s no way you’ll ever forget that I stuffed you full of my cock and bred you till every thrust makes my seed spill from around my knot caught in your fucked out ass, that I fucked you so full of my seed you could taste it, that I’m the one that filled you full of sperm and made you swell with my spawn?” Tango shook violently, every word punctuated with a sharp thrust against his prostate with Whiskey’s fingers.  
“Yes!” He cried out as he spilled himself onto the floor, his ass clenching around the fingers still rubbing at his prostate but giving him no relief. The empty ache intensified until he was sobbing with every breath, begging Whiskey to please just fuck him already.  
“Ok.”  
Whiskey thrust the head of his cock into Tango’s slick hole, his eyes rolling back into his head at the heady slickness. Tango clenched, trying to pull Whiskey’s huge cock into him, panting hard as it’s too much but not nearly enough.  
“Shhhh I got you now, let me take care of you,” Whiskey growled, “you just sit back and let me fill you up with my seed, let me plug you up with my knot. I got you, let me breed you love, let me please.” His hands came to rest on Tango’s hips with the answering whimper of arousal as he thrust himself deeper against Tango’s velvet walls.  
When Whiskey had finally seated himself balls deep into Tango’s wet heat, something seemed to snap inside them. With a growl, Whiskey started thrusting madly into Tango, fucking him with such sharp thrusts all the other man could do was take it, his pleasure torn from his lips in huge gasping screams. Whiskey rutted like an animal in heat, fucking into Tango’s hole, every thrust cascading waves of slick out of his ass. Fast, punishing thrusts, fucking their way deep into him, but missing Tango's vagina with every thrust.  
He felt the pressure building in his stomach, in his womb, in his internal vaginal opening, it felt so good to have Whiskey’s dick in his ass, but Tango needed something more. He was just about to cry out when Whiskey changed angles, pulling most of the way out again and thrusting in. Tango felt the bulbous head catch on his vaginal wall, but didn’t make its way inside. Before he could cry, Whiskey grunted, pulled back, and thrust inside. Now that he was inside the vagina, his huge cock stretching Tango’s walls feeling so good Tango went limp, his bonds holding him immobile while Whiskey set an even more punishing pace. Fucking him with abandon, snapping his hips with each thrust. Each one reaching deeper into Tango’s internal cavern until every thrust pushed Whiskey’s cock head under his cervix. Each one fucking Tango’s rim with Whiskey’s growing knot.  
Whiskey’s pace stuttered, before fucking deeper into Tango than ever before, until the only sounds audible were the slick wet slapping of skin on skin. Tango felt his internal walls flutter and the pressure inside start to unravel, he clenched down hard on Whiskey’s dick, trapping him deep inside as his knot swelled. Whiskey ground himself deeper with two more thrusts before he spilled himself into Tango’s womb, pulling Tango firmly onto him as he pumped him full of semen and his cervix started fucking against Whiskey’s dick. Tango and Whiskey gasped and moaned as Whiskey rocked them through the aftershocks still locked together with his knot.  
Tango regained motor coordination and began to undo the bonds that had tied him down so he could be so thoroughly fucked. After a minute, Whiskey helped, all the while rocking his knot against Tango’s rim while he enjoyed the feeling of his semen fucked inside Tango’s fertile womb. When Tango was finally free, Whiskey maneuvered him so he was facing him.  
“Holy fuck Tango,”  
“Stars this feels so good! I need more Whiskey.”  
“You’re going to kill me.” Whiskey groaned and started thrusting up into Tango again, forcing his knot against his prostate.  
“I’m looking forward to trying all your suggestions, and you promised to help me raise our children.” Tango moaned as he felt the knot shift against his rim and a dribble of semen leak out.  
“You want to do this again?” Whiskey snapped his hips, and Tango clenched, and they both gasped.  
“I would be crazy if I didn’t, you feel so good filling me up, I want a family with you. I want you to never leave me empty.” They felt each other spiraling again.  
“I’ll never let you be empty again. I’ll fill every gap you have with my love.” Whiskey thrust into Tango, pushing himself deeper as he spilled himself deeper into Tango, filling him to the brim. Tango gasped as he felt Whiskey’s semen leak into his ass from his vagina.  
“Yes.” Tango gasped, pushing Whiskey deeper into him, “Fuck! I can feel your seed leaking into my ass, feels so good, want you to fill me up everywhere. Stars I love you.”  
“I love you so much.” Whiskey said, before pinning Tango’s wrists above his head and jerking his knot out of his ass before thrusting it back in. Whiskey started to fuck him in earnest again.  
Tango screamed, and tried to grind down to match him, his rim catching Whiskey’s knot making him come vaginally from every thrust. Whiskey kept fucking him through it, filling him with his seed, sometimes fucking into his vagina, sometimes his ass. He felt so full, and Whiskey kept filling him up. Every thrust had semen spilling out of his ass, his vaginal walls wouldn’t stop contracting, he couldn’t move. Whiskey was relentlessly pounding into him, fucking him full of semen, thrusting his swollen knot in and out, grinding against his prostate, his clitoris, thrusting against his cervix, claiming every inch of him.  
Whiskey caught his mouth, and Tango opened up for him, letting him lick inside as he fucked Tango open, semen spilling out of him with every thrust. When Tango broke away to breathe, Whiskey started sucking at his neck, nibbling and biting, sucking and worrying at the skin until a pretty bruise had formed, and Whiskey moved to a different spot. All the while fucking Tango so full he could barely stand how good it felt.  
Foxtrot just watched in fascination, taking themselves in hand at the erotic display, clenching around the plug and spilling over softly in their pleasure.  
Whiskey finally started to soften, and thrust his knot firmly into Tango one last time before once more spilling himself into his lover. The constant leak of semen from Tango’s abused and fucked loose hole felt divine, setting off aftershocks with every drop. The pair made their way to the shower, kissing tenderly as Whiskey carried Tango, who still had Whiskey’s knot in him. Tango turned on the water and adjusted it to just above the norm, and went back to kissing Whiskey. The knot deflated and Whiskey fell out of Tango with a waterfall of come.  
“I still have one last suggestion you said you wanted to try.”  
“Oh, Stars yes, Whiskey.” So Whiskey directed the stream of water against a wall, and set Tango down on his feet.  
“Brace your hands or forearms against the wall, arch your back and spread your legs.” Whiskey instructed, and then without further notice, thrust his fist up Tango’s ass.  
“Oh you feel so good Whiskey! Stars you fill me up so nicely!” Whiskey flexed his fist as he was buried elbow deep and Tango gasped in surprise.  
“I’m gonna start thrusting now, in and out, and then I’ll finger your clit and vagina till you scream for me so pretty like.” Whiskey pulled his arm out until his fist was sitting just inside Tango’s ass, jerked it out, and punched it back in, each thrust fucking a cascade of semen out of Tango’s ass. When Tango’s breath was shaky and his knees were trembling, Whiskey pulled out enough to unclench his fist, but shoved his entire hand back into Tango, and rubbed at his clit until he came. He kept up a cycle of fist his ass, rub his clit, for a while, then he dipped his fingers into the opening. Tango jerked as he slowly fucked his fingers into his vagina. Whiskey stroked and rubbed and fucked and flicked his way to Tango’s cervix, the walls were rhythmically clenching again as Tango gasped and when Whiskey sped up the finger fucking of the spasming cervix, he screamed such a pretty song of pleasure. He fucked Tango until he was a shivering mass of nerves, and then he tenderly washed every inch of him.  
“It’s only day one of the fertility window.” Whiskey said when he, Tango, and Foxtrot were all in bed, “I’m gonna fill you up so good Tango, you’ll be able to feel me in you for weeks after.” Tango smiled.  
“I look forward to it.”


End file.
